I'll Be There
by XxManicxX
Summary: Tikal is capured by eggman and it ups to knuckles and the gang to save her.KnuxTikal


KnuxTikal

I'll be There-part 1

As Sonic Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles and Tikal were fighting the 3 robots that attacked station square. Easily enough they split into pair Sonic and Amy, Shadow and Rouge and Knuckles and Tikal

(Were just gonna focus on knux and Tikal)

"Knux watch out " Tikal screamed at the red echidna as a huge metal arm swooped down to try and knock him away from the power source , but she had screamed to late as the arm had sent him flying into a wall where he had fallen unconscious

"Great" Tikal murmured to herself she was going to do the work now and for a pacifist that wasn't fair, to her any-way. As she took a punch at the robots power supply not realising Her stent was almost equal to knuckles the robot was knocked onto the ground but as knuckles started to wake up, Tikal was grabbed be Eggman now she was thankful she had changed her look for tribal girl to ripped light blue jeans and a green and white tube top.

"You won't get her back now knuckles my dear echidna she's mine" eggman crackled though his microphone thing in his ship.

"Tikal "Knuckles screamed as now he was fully awake.

"Knuckles Help Me "was all Tikal managed to say as the ship floated away and the arm disappeared into the ship.

"Don't worry ill come save you even if it's the last thing I do, then I might have the courage to tell you

"I love you "knuckles said to himself no louder than a whisper.

"Yo knucklehead we saw what happened Tikal will be o.k. she has a pretty strong punch" Sonic replied in his normal cocky way.

"Yeah we'll get her back I'm suspired in wasn't me who got captured "she said while almost cutting the blood flow off Sonics left arm

"You right hon. "Rouge added "why Tikal and not Amy if he doesn't want sonic what does he want? Hmmm"

"I don't know "knuckles replied "I only want my girlfriend back" he said calmly

A dark voice spoke up "he'll want chaos "shadow said in his unemotional way."He would take Tikal to get chaos for she is his friend and guardian. It's not that hard"

"We can't let him get chaos again I don't even want to think about it or what happed last time" Amy said with a hint of fear in her voice only to be giving a hug from sonic to calm her down what was a big shock to all of them even sonic.

"Come on lets go to tails he'll find eggman base and it's the same drill we do with Amy except its Tikal not Amy and knuckles not me." He said confidently the others nodded

"You had a drill for me "Amy questioned" yeah" sonic replied normally "it happened so often we made a drill so it save time and was easier". All Amy could do was bush and loosen the grip off Sonics hand.

(With eggman and Tikal)

Tikal was in her cell trying not to cry. When Dr Eggman and metal knuckles came to her

"Guard her metal knuckles don't let her out unless there's a good reason to and don't let her girlish ways fool you." Eggman commanded as he left. After metal knuckles was sure eggman had gone he turned around to Tikal who was in the corner looking into the widow trying not to cry

"Don't worry Beautiful in not gonna hurt you ... yet anyway" metal knuckles said laughing as he went to find a seat. "Please come get me knuckles I need you" Tikal said as a tear fell to the cold hard floor on which she sat on.

(At tails work shop)

Well I have located the base, found out witch cell Tikal is in and how to get her out and how to get away" Tails said smartly. Everyone just stared because he had worked all that out in an hour

"So where's the base" sonic asked tails hoping it wasn't under water

"It's in green hill zone "he said smiling and sonic was relieved it wasn't under water.

"The metal is very tough stuff it will take a few punches to knock them down, there is about 15-20 guards outside 5-20 on the inside and another 10-15 coming out.

"Easy "Sonic said until the word "but" was heard.

Metal knuckles are guarding Tikal" witch is going to make things a bit harder" Tails said looking at his shoes. Every one knew that metal knuckles liked Tikal the same way as knuckles did. Witch but a un happy look on his face" if he lays a finder on him I will kill him "knuckles said coldly

"He won't hun" rouge said trying to comfort the red echidna "she won't let him I know she won't"

Rouge said smoothly. It was silence till tails Said "Go get ready we leave at 6 tomorrow morning

With that every one left leaving knuckles on his own. He sat there for 5, 10 minutes in silence alone. Hr knew what he had to do.

To be continued?


End file.
